


20 Years Later

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Clark and Bruce spend time at the Kent farm shucking corn.





	20 Years Later

The first time Clark has sex, it's in the middle of the afternoon, and the Kansas sunlight filters in through the open barn window, shining down on him and his childhood sweetheart. Her laughter is as golden as the sun itself, her hair equally as bright, and all Clark can do is marvel that she's finally his as he claims kiss after kiss, letting her touch fill him full of the same giddiness that only his first flight can surpass.

It's over twenty years later before that barn sees sex again and from the sounds that Clark can't quite filter out as much as he'd like, Kon is having as good a time as he had all those years ago. From the sounds that Robin is making, Clark is glad the man sitting beside him on Ma and Pa's porch helping him to shuck corn isn't blessed with superhearing.

Really glad.

It's not the first time Bruce has been to the farm, but it is the first time they have sat in such companionable silence without the burden of an outside crisis to interrupt them. It's a nice change of pace, and one that Clark wishes they could enjoy more often. 

But then, such a world wouldn't have needed Batman or Superman, and in that world, he might never have met Bruce. 

Leaning over, Clark steals a kiss, and Bruce rewards him with an eyebrow quirk. "Repaying my amazing shucking skills?" he asks.

Clark chuckles softly. "No. I just felt it an appropriate time to tell you I love you."

He doesn't get a verbal response, which Clark is used to. But for him, the way Bruce's eyes soften, and the sparkle in them that matches the starlight looking down on them, is answer enough.


End file.
